


Guilty Feet Got Some Rhythm

by ketchvies_avengersgirl666



Series: Star Wars Blurbs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchvies_avengersgirl666/pseuds/ketchvies_avengersgirl666
Summary: Tender Slow dancing
Relationships: Jaster Mereel/Max Rebo
Series: Star Wars Blurbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949392
Kudos: 2





	Guilty Feet Got Some Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, this is the weirdest pairing I've written. I think it's fluffy.

Tattooine was not his favorite place. Jaster didn't enjoy the presence of the Hutts most of the time he was on any of the planets they resided. One of the few joys of the planet was the alcohol and the music from a certain Ortolan. He always made sure to at least hear a few songs before he left for home. Sometimes he stayed an extra night. Always that Ortolan. He enjoyed that the musician took so much pride in his music.

After the musician finished his songs then headed out the cantina. Jaster followed and walked to the alley. The musician turned and Jaster flashed a smile, "Max."

Max made a happy sound and launched himself at the Mandalorian. Jaster caught him with a laugh and grinned, "Missed me?"

Max snorted, "Of course. Who wouldn't?"

Jaster replied, "More than you know. I enjoy tonight's songs."

"Good. The last one was new."

Jaster gave a sappy look and batted his eyelashes, "Just for me? How sweet of you."

Max batted the mando on the chest, "You were gone for too long this time."

The mando shrugged, "Had to make sure you miss me."

Max rolled his eyes and dragged Jaster down the alley. They walked around the town in silence, seeing the little shops close and the laugher of the drunks making their way to their next drink. They got to the small apartment that Max kept and entered. They went up onto the small balcony to look at the stars. Jaster gave a smile and handed Max a box.  
"What's this?" Max asked.

"A special something for you."

Max twisted his mouth then opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and red & green gems. A small gasp left Max's mouth as he looked at Jaster with his eyes sparkling. Jaster smiled and took the necklace and placed it around Max's neck. He then held out a hand and asked, "How about a dance?"

Max placed his hand into his lover's hand and started to sway. Jaster loved this feeling. Even if it didn't last forever, it could last for this moment.


End file.
